Retailers routinely display relatively expensive electronic articles of merchandise, including media players and headphones, for a potential purchaser to examine before making a purchase. Retailers often desire the electronic articles of merchandise to be displayed in an operational mode so that the potential purchaser can evaluate (e.g. test) the features and function of the merchandise as well. For example, the retailer might desire to permit a potential purchaser to experience the sound quality of audio equipment and components, such as MP3 players and headphones. At the same time, the retailer does not want the articles of merchandise being displayed to be stolen or removed from the display area by an unauthorized person. Accordingly, the articles of merchandise are oftentimes physically attached and/or electrically connected to a merchandise display security device that monitors and protects the article from the theft or removal. Such merchandise display security devices typically include a security sensor attached to the article of merchandise that houses a sensor for monitoring whether the article remains securely attached to the security sensor. In the event that the article of merchandise is detached from the security sensor, an audible and/or visible alarm is activated to alert store personnel of a possible theft or removal.
Most audio players are of a sufficient size and have a suitable surface for attaching a security sensor to the display article of merchandise without the security sensor interfering with the manipulation and operation of the audio player by the potential purchaser. In addition, a relatively short power cord can be provided between the audio player and the security sensor that does not become entangled with an electrical sense cord of the merchandise display security device. Headphones, on the other hand, oftentimes have little or no surface geometry suitable for attaching a security sensor, such as a relatively flat surface large enough to securely attach the mounting surface of the security sensor and rigid enough to prevent the introduction of an unauthorized removal tool. Headphones also typically have a relatively long audio cord that electrically connects the headphones to an audio player. The audio cord can easily become entangled with the sense cord that extends between the security sensor and a base, or display stand, of the merchandise display security device. Furthermore, the presence of a sense cord from the merchandise display security device in addition to the audio cord results in a significantly greater number of electrical cables that detracts from the visual aesthetics of the display area. However, if only the audio player is attached to a security sensor electrically connected to the merchandise display security device, the audio cord of the headphones can simply be unplugged from the audio player and the headphones stolen or removed from the display area without activating an alarm of the security device.
Accordingly, there exists need for an improved merchandise display security system for displaying and protecting an audio player and headphones from theft. There exists a further, and more specific, need for a merchandise display security device for displaying headphones in a retail store for purposes of evaluation by a potential purchaser, while protecting the headphones from theft. There exists a particular need for a merchandise display security device for displaying and protecting headphones that does not require a security sensor having a sense cord that extends between the security sensor and a base (e.g. display stand) of the security device. Specifically, a merchandise display security device is needed for protecting headphones displayed with an audio player for the purpose of evaluating the headphones and/or the audio player that includes an electrical sense cord that will not become entangled with the audio cord of the headphones and does not detract from the aesthetics of the display area, while preventing theft or removal from the display area by an unauthorized person.